Harley's baby
by OnlyBlackLetters
Summary: Harley llevaba una vida al lado de su amadísimo Joker, pero cuando éste fallece debido a un accidente de coche , dejándola sola y con un hijo en camino, se ve obligada a recurrir a su viejo aliado, Deadshot, a quien llevaba dos años sin ver. Éste, que continúa enamorado de ella no duda en acogerla en su casa. ¿Podrá Deadshot conquistar (y aguantar...) a una Harley Quinn embarazada?
1. El reencuentro

**N/A: recientemente vi Escuadrón Suicida, y me enamoré completamente del personaje de Margot Robbie, Harley Quinn (la novia del Joker). Me fascinó este personaje, nunca fui una gran fan del universo de superhéroes y villanos, pero desde que vi Escuadrón Suicida, amé a Harley desde el primer momento. En la película se podía apreciar que Deadshot se había encariñado bastante con ella, desde mi punto de vista, creo que se había enamorado de Harley. Esta historia es como una continuación de la película, en la que se desarrolla la relación (el "pequeño romance") entre Dead y Harley, además de aportar mi visión de como sería una Harley Quinn embarazada. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado ^^ Decir también que me he creado una cuenta en Wattpad.**

 _ **Ni la película ni los personajes son de mi propiedad.**_

 **Narra Harley**

Las lágrimas comenzaban a fluír de mis ojos una vez más, sin siquiera ser capaz de poder retenerlas. Él ya no estaba. Mi único amor, mi bichito... Ya no estaba... Él... Me había dejado... Para siempre... Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido murciélago... Me prometí desde aquel día que me encargaría de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente con mis propias manos...

Mi corazón... Dolía tanto... Todo esto era... Era simplemente demasiado doloroso. Ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba sola, me lo habían arrebatado. Sin él... Sin él estoy completamente perdida.

El maldito murciélago no solo me había arrebatado a lo más importante de mi vida, sino que también me había dejado sin dinero. Ya no tenía a donde ir. No tenía nada.

Lo primero que pensé fue en poner fin a mi vida. Sin mi bichito ya nada tenía sentido. Pero no podía... Había una pequeña parte de él que me necesitaba con vida. Mi pequeño... Una parte de él que Batman no había podido arrebatarme...

Me llevé las manos a mi plano estómago, el cual estaba lleno de cicatrices de antiguas peleas, y lo acaricié con cariño. Sonreí mientras mis lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. En mi interior crecía mi único motivo para seguir viviendo. Lo único que quedaba de mi bichito. Un pequeño ser al que aún no conocía, pero que amaba con todo mi corazón.

Me incorporé de la cama y agarré mi último vestido del armario. Era rojo, con pequeños detalles de encaje en el escote y las mangas. Mi vestido favorito, el que me había regalado mi bichito... Lo doblé con cuidado, una vez más con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta, y lo metí en mi enorme maleta, junto con el resto de mis cosas. Cogí mi maleta y abandoné la habitación de hotel, ya que no podía permitirme quedarme allí por más tiempo...

Y ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer?

 **Narra Deadshot**

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que había visto a Harley por última vez. Dos años, que se dice pronto, vaya, pero para mí ha pasado como una eternidad. Y no hay día en que no piense en ella.

Desde que la chica desapareció de prisión, no volvimos a saber nada de ella. Obviamente el gobierno trató de encontrarla, pero les fue imposible. Era como si Harley hubiese sido borrada del mapa... Solo esperaba que ella estuviese bien. En alguna parte, llevando la vida normal y tranquila que ella siempre había deseado, la chica se lo merecía.

El resto del Escuadrón fuímos liberados dos años más tarde de la desaparición de Harley, después de haber trabajado muy duro en varias misiones secretas del gobierno para conseguir reducir así nuestra condena y salir de aquel repugnante lugar cuánto antes. Claro que sin Harley y Diablo ya no era lo mismo.

Al salir, cada miembro del equipo siguió un camino distintoo. Yo llegué a un acuerdo con mi ex mujer y conseguí la custodia compartida de mi hija. Había dejado mi vida de asesino para dedicarme plenamente a ella. Incluso encontré trabajo en una oficina de la ciudad para que no le falte nada. Me alejé completamente del crimen, ya no estaba interesado en seguir luchando contra Batman, ni en seguir matando gente. Eso ya no iba conmigo. Había escogido llevar una vida tranquila y feliz al lado de mi niña.

Sin duda, aquella parecía la descripción de una vida casi perfecta, o feliz al menos. Os diré una cosa: No lo era. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en lo que le habría sucedido, en si estaba viva o muerta, y muchas más intrigas.

Entonces, mi vida cambió radicalmente de un día para otro.

Sucedió en una tarde de invierno, fría (como la gran mayoría de tardes de esta estación), con el cielo cubierto de nubes grises, lloviendo a cántaros.

Yo estaba solo en mi piso, encerrado en mi despacho, escribiendo unos informes que debía entregar la próxima semana en la oficina. Entonces mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Alargué una mano, lo cogí y leí las letras blancas que se mostraban en la iluminada pantalla

Número desconocido...

\- ¿Sí?

 _\- ¿Dead? ¿De verdad eres tú?-_ reconocí de inmediato la voz femenina que me hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea. Sin lugar a dudas, era ella. Su voz sonaba temblorosa y rota, incluso enferma. Pero era ella. Claro que lo era.

Aún no salía de mi asombro cuando traté de responderle:

\- ¿Har... Harley? ¿Harley Quinn? Yo... Sí, soy Deadshot. Bueno, no...no exactamente... Ahora soy Floyd... Pre... Preferiría que me llamases así... Deadshot... Él es... Parte del pasado. ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido estos dos años?

Pude apreciar como la muchacha suspiraba al otro lado.

\- _Yo... Necesito que me ayudes... Por favor... No tengo a nadie... Yo... Necesito... Ayuda... Por favor... Yo..._ \- nunca había escuchado a Harley tan triste y vulnerable. ¿Dónde estaba la divertida y alegre Harley Quinn que yo había conocido, llena de fuerza y vida?

Realmente sonaba desesperada, y eso me asustó.

\- Hey, hey... Tranquila Harley, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- susurré serio, tratando de calmarla.

Oí como ella se tragaba las ganas de llorar. Dios, esto no podía significar nada bueno... En qué lío se habrá metido...

\- _Estoy sola en la calle, no tengo a nadie, me lo han quitado todo, no tengo a dónder ir_ \- gimió.

\- Vale, bien, Harley... Dios, no puedes quedarte más en la calle, vas a morir de hipotermia o pulmonía, Dios... Tranquila, no pasa nada, todo va a salir bien, ¿vale? Ven a mi casa, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites... Puedo mantenerte hasta que encuentres...

 _\- ¡Y yo que sé donde coño vives!_

\- Tranqui, tranqui, ahora mismo te doy la dirección y puedes venir en taxi, ¿va...?

 _\- No me llegará el dinero..._

-Vale, bien, tranquila, en ese caso... Dime dónde estás e iré a recogerte.

 **Narra Floyd**

Bajé de mi citroen oscuro justo en el lugar que ella me había indicado. Caminé hacía el pequeño vulto evuelto en un fino abrigo. Madre mía, debía estar cogelándose.

\- Hey, Harls... Adivina quien ha venido a salvarte- susurré en tono irónico.

Harley alzó la cabeza y me miró con los ojos rojos. Estaba pálida, demacrada, con ojeras y temblando.

Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, cansada y triste, mientras que me regalaba un "gracias" con la mirada.

\- ¿En... enserio pu... puedo quedarme en tu... casa?- tartamudeó.

\- Claro que puedes- le sonreí amablemente. Dios, yo, sonriendo, siendo amable, con una mujer que no era mi hija...

\- Gracias...- dijo ella muy bajito.

\- Te llevaré a casa- murmureé-. ¿Puedes caminar?

Ella asintió y trató de incorporarse. Entonces, sus piernas fallaron y se cayó hacia delante.

La cogí rápidamente para evitar que se estampara contra el suelo, y la cargué en mis brazos al estilo nupcial.

La metí en el coche, en el asiento del copiloto. Le quité el abrigo mojado y le pasé una toalla para que se secara el cabello, además de envolverla en una cálida manta.

\- Gracias...- susurró ella.

Me dirigí en silencio hacia el asiento del conductor y encendí el coche. En ese momento, el estómago de Harley empezó a rugir.

\- Vaya, parece que alguien tiene hambre... Tienes un paquete con un tazón de sopa en la guantera, la hice antes de salir y con el calor que hace en el coche no creo que se haya enfriado, pensé que te serviría para entrar en calor.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Tengo el estómago delicado últimamente... Además no tengo hambre.

Arqueé una ceja.

\- ¿Estómago delicado? ¿Que no tienes hambre? Vaya, y yo que creía que una villana como tú sabía mentir... La sopa es lo mejor si tienes el estómago jodido, además tu tripa no para de hacer unos ruídos horribles.

Harley dirigió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, mientras su barriga seguía gruñendo con fuerza. Ella sólo se limitó a acariciarla delicadamente, y pude ver una tierna y triste sonrisa en su rostro reflejado en la ventanilla, lo cual, me confundió todavía más.

\- Harley... Deberías contarme lo que está sucediendo, todo esto es muy extraño.

Ella suspiró y me miró de nuevo, esta vez parecía tener la misma sonrisilla burlona que antes la acompañaba en todo momento, e incluso parecía la Harley de siempre (de no ser por lo desarreglada que iba y el aspecto de enferma que tenía), pero de sus ojos no había desaparecido ese deje de tristeza.

\- Mañana, ¿te parece? Hoy estoy cansada- dijo, sonriente.

Asentí con la cabeza y volví a pegar los ojos a la carretera. Entonces su estómago rugió una vez más.

Harley suspiró y levantó la tapa de la guantera y comenzó a comer la sopa. Observé por el rabillo del ojo como comía animadamente, mostrando al fin el hambre que tenía.

\- ¿Hay más?- preguntó con la respiración entre cortada después de haber comido tan rápido, mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Solté una carcajada y negué con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento muñeca, cuando lleguemos a casa te daré toda la comida que quieras- le dije divertido.

Ella asintió.

\- No te preocupes... No me quedaré contigo por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que consiga un lugar dónde quedarme...

\- Harley... Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, al menos hasta que te recuperes.

\- Estoy bien- afirmó ella cortante-. Encontraré pronto un sitio dónde quedarme. Puedo cuidarme sola.

Suspiré y volví a fijar los ojos en la carretera, siguiendo el camino hacia mi piso.

 **\- Narra Harley-**

Llegamos a un enorme edificio de color gris, con muchas, muchas ventanas. Floyd aparcó el coche a la puerta de la edificación. Bajó de éste y me abrió la puerta. Me ayudó a bajar del vehículo y agarró mi cintura para sostenerme. Me sentía mejor al haberme tomado la sopa, había entrado en calor, pero seguía estando muy cansada y hambrienta. Además, llevaba la ropa y el pelo mojados, por lo cual estaba bastante incómoda.

\- Bienvenida a mi mansión- exclamó sarcástico.

Solté un gruñido divertido; su sentido del humor no había cambiado en absoluto.

Floyd me ayudó a caminar hacia delante y abrió la puerta del edificio. Nos metimos en el ascensor, y éste se detuvo en el tercero. Floyd y yo nos adentramos en su piso; era pequeño, pero poseía cierto encanto. Las paredes eran blancas y pulcras, adornadas con fotos que mostraban a Floyd con su hija, en las que se les veía realmente felices.

Supongo que yo me vería así en unos años, una madre sola con su hijo o hija. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez. No quería. No quería criar a nuestro bebé sola. Quería a mi bichito, quería una vida normal a su lado, ver crecer a nuestros hijos junto a él. Pero eso ya no iba a hacerse nunca realidad.

Empecé a sollozar sin poder parar, no quería venirme abajo delante de Floyd, no quería contarle nada por ahora, no me sentía preparada. Aún tenía que asimilarlo, asimilar que jamás volvería a ver a mi bichito. Y eso me rompía. Me rompía el corazón.

\- ¿Harley? ¿Estás bien?- oí la voz de Floyd detrás mía, sonaba preocupado.

\- Sí, sí... Yo... Solo- traté de decir entre sollozos, sin todavía mirarle a la cara. Di un profundo suspiro tratando de calmarme.

Él se acercó a mí y sentí como envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

\- Shhh, tranquila, ya está- murmuró, tratando, sin éxito, de tranquilizarme.

Apreté los dientes tratando de no llorar, pero era inútil. Estaba rota, destrozada. Mi bichito, lo echaba tanto de menos, lo necesitaba tanto, lo amaba tanto. Sin él yo no era nada.

No aguanté más y mis piernas fallaron. Me caí al suelo. No lo soportaba. Mis sollozos se hicieron más y más fuertes.

\- Harley, Harley, tranquila, ¿qué ha pasado?- oía las preguntas que me hacía, pero no quería responderlas, no, necesitaba desahogarme, quitarme todo este dolor, pero eso parecía imposible.

\- Bichito...- gemí entre los sollozos.

Entonces el rostro de Floyd cambió considerablemente y pareció comprenderlo.

\- Está bien, Harley, está bien... ¿Qué ha sucedido con el Joker?

 **N/A: espero que os gustara el primer cap ^^ me encantaría leer vuestra opinión en un comentario y que dejéis vuestro voto si os ha gustado. Gracias por leer, si veo que tiene buena aceptación subiré pronto el siguiente cap.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	2. Él está muerto

**N/A: Bueno, aquí está el segundo cap. Estoy muy contenta por todos los reviews, favs y follows que recibí :3 en serio que muchísimas gracias ^^ os adoro. Al terminar el cap, en la nota de autor de abajo, dejé unas cosillas que considero importantes que sepáis, así que os agradecería que la leyerais entera.**

 **Antes de empezar con el capítulo dos responderé los reviews:**

 _SthepanieAE17:_ **¡Muchísimas gracias, linda! :) me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap y cómo escribo, aunque realmente no creo que escriba bien la verdad jaja, es solo un hobby que tengo xD Gracias por tu review.**

 _Kaffeina:_ **creo que en FanFiction se escriben Fics de cualquier cosa xD, aunque de Escuadrón Suicida aún haya muy poquitos en español, como se acaba de estrenar hace nada. A mí también me encanta el Joker, pero prefiero que aparezca solo Flashbacks de Harley y así, solo para darle drama (es la primera vez que escribo un Fic dramático larguito y no sé, creo que la muerte de Joker ya es lo suficientemente trágico (?)) . Muchas, muchas gracias por el review.**

 _CodZ4Life:_ **¡muchas graaacias! :) me alegra que te haya gustado, intento actualizar tan pronto como puedo ^^ muchísimas gracias por el review.**

 _jaslice-irasami:_ **trato de escribir tan rápido como me es posible, gracias por tu review :)**

 **Bueno, y ahora vamos con el cap dos.**

 ** _Escuadrón Suicida no me pertenece, y obviamente sus personajes tampoco, lo único mío es este Fic._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Él… está muerto**

 **-Narra Harley-**

Me quedé tirada en el suelo, con las manos cubriendo mi cara y mi cuerpo temblando debido a los sollozos. No podía parar de llorar. Aquello era demasiado. Tenía el corazón hecho pedazos.

\- ¿Harley?- insistió Floyd, abajándose para quedar a mi altura y colocando mi pelo detrás de mi oreja, para poder verme el rostro.

Dejé de sollozar y me senté en el suelo lentamente, debido al dolor que invadía todo mi cuerpo; con simplemente un pequeño movimiento, me entraba un mareo terrible. Apoyé la espalda contra la pared y cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de impedir la salida de las lágrimas; al abrirlos, solté aire y me quedé mirando fijamente al moreno.

\- El señor J murió- respondí fríamente-. Ese hijo de puta del murciélago lo asesinó. Estrelló nuestro coche. Yo también iba en él, pero… sobreviví. Vi… vi como se moría, ¿sabes? Es… estuve a su lado mientras agonizaba… Estaba lleno de heridas… Había sangre por todas partes… cristales rotos…y yo no podía hacer nada para salvarle… Lo último… que me dijo fue… "cuídalo… Harley" - volvieron los sollozos y golpeé mi cabeza con fuerza contra la pared blanca de la sala de estar. La culpabilidad y la impotencia me desagarraban por dentro cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido una semana atrás-. Ojalá hubiese muerto yo también…- mascullé con voz dolida, mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración.

Floyd se quedó un rato callado, mirándome, como si su mente se hubiese quedado en blanco.

\- No digas eso. Tú puedes salir adelante sin él, no…

\- Yo sin él no soy nada- lo corté fríamente-. Él me convirtió en lo que soy. Él me lo dio todo.

Floyd suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

\- Escucha… Sé que perder a la persona que más amas en el mundo es duro, pero…

\- Y tú qué sabrás de eso… Sólo eres otro sociópata de manual- dije entre dientes.

El hombre rodó los ojos y suspiró.

\- Aunque yo sea "otro sociópata de manual"… sé lo que es perder a la persona que amas. Lo sé muy bien. Pero hey, todo se supera. Debes seguir adelante. Te mereces ser feliz, Harls.

\- Pero… lo echo de muchísimo de menos- susurré con voz rota-. No puedo vivir sin él.

Floyd suspiró.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… pero, es lo que hay. Tienes que seguir adelante. Confío en ti, eres una mujer fuerte.

Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar mis mejillas de nuevo, y hundí la cara en su pecho fuerte. El moreno suspiró y envolvió mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos, acariciando mi espalda.

\- No soy fuerte. Él me hizo fuerte…- murmuré-. Haría… haría lo que fuese por traerlo de vuelta. No puedo vivir sin él, no… no puedo.

Sentía que me ahogaba en un mar de lágrimas. No podía más. No podía dejar de llorar, no podía. Lo único que yo deseaba era tener una vida normal a su lado, ¿era tanto pedir? Criar a nuestros hijos juntos, verlos crecer, conocer a nuestros nietos… Eso era lo único que quería, lo único que necesitaba para alcanzar la felicidad: Una vida a su lado. Y joder, me lo habían arrebatado todo. ¿Por qué nada me salía bien? Lo único bueno que tenía mi vida ahora era el pequeño que venía en camino, pero… también podía perderlo a él.

Cerré los ojos y apreté mis uñas contra la espalda de Floyd, mientras notaba como esta se contraía. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por mis mejillas y mojando mi rostro.

Pasaría una media hora, cuando Floyd se separó de mí. Yo levanté la cabeza para mirarlo con incertidumbre.

\- Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que vaya a preparar la cena- dijo, erguiéndose y empezando a caminar hacia la cocina.

Me quedé sentada, apoyada contra la pared, con mis ojos puestos en él, como esperando a que me indicase que debía hacer. Entonces él se giró y me preguntó:

\- ¿Te gusta la pizza?

Mis cejas se levantaron y mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente. ¿Pizza? Hacía siglos que no comía una, a mi bichito no le agradaba que ingiriese comida basura; solía decir que debía estar sana y en forma para poder ayudarle con sus _trabajos._

\- Yo… hace siglos que no pruebo una- respondí. Entonces recordé mis malestares estomacales debido al embarazo y me apresuré a añadir:- pero no puedo. Sigo enferma del estómago.

El moreno asintió y suspiró:

\- Está bien, tienes razón… Entonces, ¿qué quieres cenar?

Sonreí ligeramente cuando le respondí:

\- Algo más de sopa estaría bien, me gusta como las preparas- dije en un susurro.

Floyd rió y asintió.

\- Vale, genial- dijo riéndose-. Mmm, ¿Quieres tomar un baño mientras preparo la cena? Quizás eso te ayude a relajarte.

Asentí rápidamente, me puse en pie y avancé como pude hasta el hombre. Creo que un buen baño era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, podría desconectar y aliviar un poco el dolor de mi cuerpo.

Floyd me guió hasta una puerta al fondo del pasillo y la abrió, dejando ver un pequeño (pero acogedor) aseo. Tenía una bañera enorme, con varios champuses y geles en el borde. Al lado de la bañera se encontraba una pequeña estantería de madera, con varias toallas limpias apiladas en uno de los estantes, mientras que los otros estaban repletos de productos de aseo y cosas por el estilo. Al lado había un espejo de cuerpo entero y enfrente de éste se hallaba el lavado, seguido por el bidé.

\- Ahí al fondo está la bañera, tienes todo lo que puedas necesitar: hay como tres tipos de geles, dos champuses y acondicionador. También un peine y una cuchilla por si necesitas afeitarte las piernas… o algún otro lugar...- concluyó Floyd, diciendo un tanto incómodo la última parte.

Me acerqué a la bañera y agarré dos productos que no me esperaría encontrar entre los objetos de aseo de un tío.

\- ¿Usas un champú para un "cabello más sedoso y brillante" y acondicionador?- pregunté extrañada, haciendo una mueca.

Floyd sonrió.

\- Te recuerdo que tengo una hija y ella viene a casa cada dos semanas. Aunque a veces he de confesarte que le robo un poquito de champú… Me deja un cabello sedoso y brillante, como el de la chica del anuncio… solo que el mío es mucho más corto.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, era un hombre divertido y sinceramente sus tonterías me animaban un poco.

\- Bueno y ahora… Ya te dejo sola. No tardes mucho, ¿vale? En media hora estará la cena- y dicho esto, salió de la estancia dejándome a solas.

Me quité la camiseta negra con pequeños detalles en dorado, y acto seguido me dispuse a desabrochar mis más ajustados vaqueros negros. Mi bichito adoraba como me sentaban esos pantalones, decían que hacían mis piernas más bonitas de lo que ya eran. A mí también me terminaron gustando, supongo que porque él los adoraba. Doblé la ropa y la dejé encima de una pequeña cestita de mimbre. Quité entonces mi tanga negro y desabroché mi sujetador, del mismo color, y los coloqué junto mi demás atuendo. A continuación, me quité todas las joyas, que eran ya lo único que llevaba encima en ese momento: mi reloj de diamantes que mi bichito me había regalado por nuestro primer aniversario, mis tres pulseras y mi colgante, que rezaba "Harley", escrito en una caligrafía preciosa y en oro.

Empecé a caminar hacia la tina, pero me detuve enfrente al espejo. Mi cuerpo había cambiado bastante: había adelgazado un poco y mis costillas se marcaban demasiado, mis caderas no eran tan anchas como antes, al igual que mis muslos. Lo único que había crecido eran mis senos, que eran como tres veces más grandes. Y joder, me dolían mucho, pero aquel solo era un síntoma más de mi embarazo. Mis manos se posaron en mi abdomen, el cual seguía plano y firme, como siempre, aún era pronto para que mi bebé hiciese acto de presencia. Lo acaricié delicadamente, pasando las yemas de mis dedos sobre la blanca piel de mi barriga. ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera tanto a aquel pequeño ser que aún no conocía?

\- Hey, pequeño, soy yo… ¿Sabes quién soy, verdad? Soy tu mami… Mi nombre es Harley. ¿Sabes una cosa? Jamás nadie me había hecho sentir algo así, quiero decir… A tu papi le quería tanto como a ti, pero era distinto; a él le conocía, sabía cómo era su aspecto, su voz, podía sentir sus caricias, sus abrazos… Pero de ti no sé nada. Aún no sé cómo será tu aspecto, solo espero que seas tan guapo como tu papá, oh, y ojalá tengas la misma dulce voz que él. Pero, aunque no fueses así, yo te querré igualmente. Porque eres mi hijo y te adoro por encima de todo. Seas como seas, para mí serás perfecto…- besé la palma de mi mano y luego deposité el beso en mi estómago. Las lágrimas inundaron de nuevo mis ojos, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de amargura, sino que estaba experimentando un cúmulo de emociones que no era capaz de expresar de otra manera. Sentía alegría, ternura, cariño, amor… todo esto mezclado con un poco de tristeza y nostalgia, pero me sentía feliz, supongo, estaba embarazada… iba a tener un bebé del hombre que más amaba en el mundo.

Eché un pequeño y último vistazo a mi reflejo y me dirigí a la bañera, que ya había terminado de llenarse. Me metí en ella y me recosté, apoyando la cabeza contra el borde. Cerré los ojos y relajé mi cuerpo, dejando que el agua tibia calmase los dolores de mi cuerpo, mientras mi mente se llenaba de recuerdos…

 _\- Oh, mi pequeña Harley, mira como te han dejado…- murmuró el temible hombre, mientras miraba a su amada, quien estaba sentada en la cama, con varias heridas en el rostro, piernas, brazos y abdomen-. Parece que no te han tratado bien, me las pagarán… Nadie trata así a la chica del Joker… Iré a preparar un baño para sacarte toda esa asquerosa sangre de encima…_

 _El Joker se dirigió hacia el aseo, mientras la rubia solo podía seguirlo con la mirada. Le dolía el cuerpo entero, y además estaba muy hambrienta, ya que en la cárcel apenas comía. La comida de aquel repugnante sitio era nauseabunda, y más para un paladar como el suyo, acostumbrado a los deliciosos manjares que servían los más exclusivos restaurantes de la ciudad, dónde el Joker la llevaba a cenar habitualmente._

 _El hombre regresó del baño con una sonrisa que a cualquiera en su sano juicio le hubiese parecido diabólica, pero a Harley le resultaba sumamente adorable._

 _\- La bañera ya está llena, muñeca- anunció él._

 _La muchacha le sonrió y se puso en pie, pero cuando trató de dar un paso hacia delante empezó a tambalearse. El Joker fue rápido y la cogió antes de que cayera contra el suelo, sujetando su espalda y abrazando sus caderas._

 _\- No seas tonta, no debes caminar, aún estás débil- dijo él. La levantó en el aire, sorprendiéndose de que la chica pesara menos que la última vez (una vez más se prometió a sí mismo que aquellos guardias se las pagarían por haber tratado así a su pequeña) y caminó con la muchacha en brazos hacia el baño._

 _Una vez allí, sentó a la chica en el inodoro y empezó sacándole el calzado. Después le quitó aquel mono naranja, el horrible uniforme de la cárcel, a continuación la camiseta blanca y las mallas negras, que llevaba por debajo de éste, y la dejó en ropa interior. Con cuidado, desabrochó su sostén, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos pechos, los cuáles acarició lentamente, haciendo que la respiración de Harley se acelerase._

 _\- Bichito… Por favor… Para… Yo… todavía estoy débil- gimió la rubia, que empezaba a hiperventilar-. Todavía no… puedo… aún no…_

 _El Joker suspiró con resignación y deslizó las manos hacia abajo, acariciando su abdomen, plano y duro, hasta llegar al tanga de la chica, el cual bajó con delicadeza, para dejarla completamente desnuda frente a él._

 _El cuerpo de Harley era una obra de arte, era perfecto, y lo mejor de todo; era suyo._

 _\- Entremos ya a la bañera…- dijo él con voz ronca, para no seguir mirándola y sintiéndose tentado. No, no podía aún. Debía dejar que Harley se recuperara y descansara._

 _La cargó una vez más y la dejó con delicadeza en una esquina de la enorme tina. Ella suspiró con alivio cuando su piel entró en contacto en el agua y se recostó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el borde de la bañera._

 _El villano se desvistió rápidamente y entró en la bañera con su novia. Cogió un poco de champú, (aquel que tanto le gustaba a Harley,) que recientemente había comprado, y empezó a enjabonarle el pelo a la chica._

 _\- Oh bichito, adoro cuando me lavas el pelo…- murmuró ella, relajada por los masajes que el Joker le proporcionaba en el cuero cabelludo-. Siento no poder recompensarte esta noche…- añadió tristemente._

 _El hombre sonrió maliciosamente._

 _\- Tiempo al tiempo, pequeña… Pronto…- murmuró el Joker, de manera escalofriante._

Harley había cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos, pero entonces unos fuertes golpes la llevaron de nuevo a la realidad:

\- Harls, la cena ya está lista- anunció Floyd, llamando a la puerta del baño.

La rubia se sobresaltó y se incorporó rápidamente en la tina.

\- Ya voy, ya voy- respondió, un tanto sobresaltada.

Salió de la bañera, cogió una toalla y la enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo, dejando así sus torneadas piernas al descubierto. Se hizo una trenza rápida con el cabello húmedo, entrelazando mechones rosas, azules y rubios. Y salió del cuarto.

\- Joder…- fue lo único que pudo murmurar el moreno, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando de arriba a abajo a la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó esta, sin entender la estupefacción del hombre.

Floyd levantó la vista de las piernas de Harley para mirarla a la cara:

\- Na… nada. La cena ya está... está lista… yo… tú… tu sopa se va a…- el hombre empezó a tartamudear conforme su vista se bajaba hacia sus crecidos pechos.

La mujer, que seguía sin entender porque estaba tan nervioso, bajó la vista para averiguar qué era lo que él miraba. Entonces la palma de su mano impactó contra la mejilla del hombre, quien hizo una mueca de dolor y empezó a sobarse el lugar dónde había sido golpeado.

\- Auch, ¿a qué vino eso?- gimió adolorido.

\- Estas tetas son solo de mi bichito- respondió Harley indignada, cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos.

La boca del moreno se abrió de par en par.

\- Yo… yo… tú… yo no miraba… no miraba tus… pechos- balbuceó, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia-. Bueno… sí… so… solo un poco… Es que… están más grandes y…

La chica hizo una mueca de asco y una vez más estampó la palma de su mano contra la mejilla de Floyd.

\- Joder, no doy una…- se quejó el hombre en voz baja.

Harley caminó enfadada hacia su habitación, mientras que el moreno clavó la mirada de sus piernas. Aquella toalla dejaba muy poco a la imaginación…

\- ¡Y estas piernas también son de mi bichito, así que deja de mirarlas si no quieres otra bofetada!- gritó la rubia enfadada, metiéndose en el cuarto de invitados dando un fuerte portazo.

* * *

 **N/A: bueeeno, y aquí se acaba el cap. Ahora toca deciros algunas cosillas sobre el Fic, más o menos para que sepáis por dónde va a ir:**

 **1\. Vuestros reviews: es lo que más me motiva a escribir el Fic, además que me ayuda a conocer qué cosas os gustan más de la historia, cuáles no, etc.… A conocer vuestros gustos en general. Me encanta leeros en serio, amo vuestros reviews.**

 **2\. El Joker: bueno, me encanta la pareja de el Joker y Harley Quinn, aunque sólo como la reflejaron en la película (en los cómics obviamente no, ya que el Joker la maltrata y es una relación enfermiza), por eso en mi Fic no podrían faltar momentos de la increíble pareja, aunque solo se muestren en cosas que recuerda Harley y así xD Pero el Joker sí será un personaje recurrente en el Fic, aunque se limite a pensamientos de Harley o Flashbacks.**

 **3\. Cuando actualizaré la historia: trataré de actualizarla todos los viernes, aunque si escribo el capítulo muy rápido y veo que en el cap anterior hay muchos reviews, lo haré más seguido, seguramente.**

 **4\. Duración del Fic: no tengo pensado escribir un Fic tan largo como Enfrentándome a los desafíos de la vida, seguramente este Fic tenga sobre veinte- veinte pocos capítulos.**

 **Bueno, no es mucha cosa xD, pero creo que eran puntos importantes o al menos que os pudieran interesar (?).**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el cap, un abrazo enorme para todos los que me leéis y nos vemos el próximo viernes :D**

 **Capítulo 3: ¡Voy a tener un bebito!- Viernes, 26-08-16**

 **Espero vuestros reviews, ya sabéis, podéis hacerme críticas (constructivas, gracias), sugerencias, decirme que os ha aparecido el cap… ¡Lo que queráis! Los reviews me motivan mucho a escribir, así que ya sabéis ;)**


	3. ¡Voy a tener un bebito!

**N/A: puesto que mañana voy a estar bastante ocupada, he decidido actualizar hoy el Fic. Estoy encantadísima con todos los reviews que recibió el cap anterior, jo, muchísimas gracias de verdad :) Me gustaría poder actualizar dos veces por semana, pero creo que me va a ser un poco complicado porque estoy bastante liada , lo siento chicos.**

 _CodZ4Life:_ **no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusta mi Fic ^^ ¡gracias por tu review!**

 _jaslice-irasami:_ **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, agradezco tu review.**

 _Someone:_ **I love that you like my Fic, thanks for your review! :)**

 _Nina:_ **a mí Deadshot y Harley me parecen súper tiernos, pero también amo la pareja que hacen ella y el Joker xD, la verdad es que ahora mismo no recuerdo ningún Fic, sé que leí uno en inglés sobre Dead y Harley pero no recuerdo cómo se llamaba, lo siento :( Muchísimas gracias por el coment ^^**

 _Guest:_ **me alegra que te gustara, algún día me animaré a traducir alguno de mis Fic al inglés, aunque creo que no tengo un inglés perfecto, pero bueno xD gracias por comentar.**

 _Scarlett:_ **¡muchas gracias! Siento no poder actualizar más a menudo, pero hago lo que puedo. Gracias por tu review ^^**

 **Bueeeno, y aquí está por fin el tercer cap de Harley's Baby, ojalá os guste.**

 _Ni Escuadrón Suicida ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, lo único mío es esta historia._

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: ¡Voy a tener un bebito!**

 **\- Narra Floyd-**

Una vez más, fui despertado por las arcadas de Harley, que provenían del baño. Era la tercera vez esta semana. Había intentado llevarla al médico varias veces, pero no sé cómo, ella siempre terminaba escabulléndose.

Me levanté de la cama con resignación, me calcé mis zapatillas y me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

\- ¿Harley? ¿Estás bien?- pregunté desde afuera, aunque la respuesta era demasiado obvia: estaba vomitando la cena por tercera vez consecutiva en la semana...

Las arcadas cesaron y oí como tiraba de la cadena.

\- Sí, sí, ya salgo- respondió apresuradamente, desde el interior de la estancia. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muy desarreglada Harley; llevaba el pelo recogido en un despeinado moño, el camisón mojado y el rostro empapado de sudor-. ¿Qué pasa? Sí, ya sé que estoy hecha una mierda, pero deja de mirarme, ¿vale?- suspiró-. Iré a cambiarme.

La rubia se encaminó hacia su cuarto, pero entonces le dio un ataque de tos y cayó al suelo. Corrí lo más rápido que pude junto a ella y la sujeté.

\- Hey, hey, ¿estás bien?- le pregunté alarmado.

Harls dejó de toser y me miró. Entonces empezó a descojonarse.

\- Oh, reláaaajate. Estoy bien- aseguró ella, poniéndose en pie mientras seguía riendo-. A veces eres taaaan sobre protector- añadió, rodando los ojos.

\- Oh, lo siento si me preocupa que estés potando todas las mañanas y que te den ataques de tos tan jodidamente fuertes que te dejen tirada en el suelo- dije sarcástico, a lo que ella solo gruñó y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación-. Deberías ir al médico…

\- ¡Floyd, no empieces otra vez!- gritó ella, alterándose de repente.

\- ¿Quieres calmarte? Joder, no recordaba que fueses tan irritable y bipolar… ¿Te ha bajado la regla o algo por el estilo?- la rubia me dirigió una mirada asesina y yo retrocedí unos pasos-. Vale, vale, está bien, me callo… No me mates…

Ella rodó los ojos y se quitó el camisón, quedando en ropa interior delante de mí. Joooder. ¿Era posible que estuviera aún más buena que hace dos años?

\- Se te cae la baba, encanto- dijo ella sonriendo y soltando una pequeña risa, mientras vestía un vaquero azul oscuro.

\- No te estaba mirando a ti…

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Qué mirabas?

\- Miraba… miraba el armario que tienes detrás.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Ese? ¿El grande? Pero si es muy feo…

\- No te pases, ese armario lo eligió mi hija.

\- Pues creo que yo estoy mucho mejor que es horrible armario- replicó ella, sonriéndome coquetamente mientras vestía una camiseta negra escotada… Demasiado escotada. Aparté la vista una vez más de su escote. Dios, estábamos en pleno invierno; Digo yo, ¿no le vendría mejor algo que abrigase más? Y ya de paso me ahorraba unas cuantas bofetadas…

\- Dios, estoy muerta- murmuró la rubia, mientras se acomodaba en la cama-. ¿Sabes lo que me vendría bien ahora?

Alcé la mirada y la miré; estaba acostada boca arriba, trazando círculos en su estómago con la mirada perdida.

\- Sorpréndeme.

\- Una hamburguesa, de esas que son enormes… ¿Sabes cuáles te digo? Esas que tienen como tres pisos y mucho, mucho, queso…- asentí, extrañándome de que Harley quisiese comida basura-. Y con mucho chocolate, ¡Ah!, y mostaza; sí, chocolate y mostaza…

\- Espera, espera, espera… ¿Qué? ¿Tú comiendo comida basura? ¿Y, en serio, hamburguesa con chocolate?

\- Y con patatas también, si puede ser.

Hice una mueca de asco. ¿En serio quería una hamburguesa con chocolate? ¿Qué tipo de persona se comería una hamburguesa con chocolate?

\- Estarás de coña…

Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, y me miró suplicante.

\- No, no… Necesito la hamburguesa, por favor.

Rodé los ojos.

\- Está bien, está bien… Esta noche puedo ir al McDonald's y coger hamburguesas, te traeré el sirope…

Harley torció el gesto.

\- ¿Esta noche? Yo la necesito ahora… No puedo esperar tanto…

\- Oh, vamos…

\- Por favor…

\- Harley…

\- Porfaaaa…

\- Harley, no…

\- Porfa, porfa…

Todo aquello empezaba a resultarme muy extraño, quiero decir, ¿hace un rato estaba enferma del estómago y ahora no podía vivir sin comerse una hamburguesa… con chocolate?

\- Harley, últimamente te comportas muy extraño.

Rodó los ojos.

\- Serán imaginaciones tuyas.

\- Ah no, no me vengas con esas. Algo te pasa. Escucha… Si consigo tu asquerosa hamburguesa, ¿me lo contarás todo?

La rubia se echó a reír.

\- ¿Vas a sobornarme con comida? Oh vamos, eso es muy cutre- Harley rió, pero segundos después se puso seria-. Tráeme también patatas y te contaré todo lo que quieras saber.

\- Trato hecho.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando la rubia me detuvo.

\- Espera, una última cosa… ¿Tienes nutella?

Me di la vuelta y alcé las cejas, mostrando sorpresa.

\- ¿Nutella? ¿Para qué?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

\- Sería un buen aperitivo...- respondió, como si fuese obvio.

\- Tienes… Tienes tres botes en el primer armario de la cocina- le dije, un poco asombrado-. Iré a cambiarme, vuelvo en media hora.

\- ¡Adiosito!- me despidió felizmente, agitando la mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Hasta luego…

 **\- Narra Harley-**

Después de que Floyd se fuera, me levanté de la cama y me encaminé hacia la cocina. Moría de hambre y necesitaba algo dulce.

\- Oh, bebé, ¿cómo puedes hacer que tu mami tenga tanto hambre?- murmuré, acariciando mi estómago-. Además, ¿no podía tener antojos de comida sana, al menos? Arg, voy a terminar el embarazo como una ballena…

Agarré uno de los botes de la cocina y tomé una cuchara. Lo abrí y empecé a devorar el interior de este. Dios, adoraba el chocolate. Y apenas podía comerlo. Pero bah, ahora que estaba embarazada aprovecharía para darme todos los caprichos que quisiera, además… No podía negarme a los antojos.

Media hora más tarde, me había terminado ya como los tres botes. Sentía que iba a reventar. Incluso el estómago se me había hinchado de tanto comer, odiaba cuándo eso ocurría.

Me quedé tirada en el sofá, con las manos apoyadas sobre mi abultada tripa, medio dormida, esperando a que Floyd llegara. Creo que dejaré la hamburguesa para la cena…

Oí la puerta del apartamento se abrió y alguien entró en el piso.

\- Ya estoy aquí - escuché como los pasos de Floyd se dirigían al salón, donde yo estaba acostada en el sofá, con los botes de nutella vacíos encima de la mesita-. No me jodas, Harley, ¿te has terminado toda la nutella?

Abrí los ojos y le miré con cara de niña buena.

\- Tenía mucha hambre…- susurré, con la voz ligeramente aguda-. No te vas a enfadar conmigo, ¿verdad?- dije en el mismo tono, al tiempo que le sonreía coquetamente.

Floyd suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la estancia.

\- Supongo que ya no tienes espacio para la hamburguesa.

Entonces, la sensación de llenura desapareció, y sentí que necesitaba comerme también la hamburguesa. Joder, los antojos van a volverme loca… O a hacer que mi estómago reviente, al menos.

\- Dejé un hueco para ella- dije, sonriendo.

\- Yo aún sigo flipando- masculló el moreno, pasándome el paquete de McDonald's y un bote de sirope de chocolate.

\- Bieen- dije emocionada, desenvolviendo la hamburguesa y colocando las patatas sobre la mesa.

Agarré el sirope de chocolate y lo eché sobre la hamburguesa y las patatas.

 **\- Narra Floyd-**

No podía creer que se estuviera comiendo eso. Joder, era realmente asqueroso… pero últimamente Harley estaba muy rara.

\- Mmm, Dios, Floyd, esto está delicioso- gimió ella, relamiéndose el chocolate de los labios.

¿Delicioso? Tenía que estar de coña.

\- Bien, ya tienes tu comida; ahora dime que te ha estado pasando estas semanas.

Ella hizo una mueca de exasperación.

\- No seas impaciente, deja que termine.

\- Harley, te he traído tu hamburguesa.

\- Arg, como quieras…- dijo, dejando la hamburguesa sobre la mesa y limpiándose los labios con una servilleta-. Venga, vamos, pregunta.

\- Ya lo hice.

Ella empezó a reírse.

\- ¿En serio? Mmm, creo que no te estaba prestando atención, lo siento… ¿Puedes repetírmelo?- pidió ella, divertida y entre risas.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado estos días?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A tus vómitos por las mañanas, tus ganas de comer alimentos extraños, esos atracones que te das a veces,… - enumeré.

Ella cogió de nuevo su comida, le dio un último mordisco a su hamburguesa y se la terminó; a continuación le dio unos cuantos tragos a su refresco.

\- Creo que se me ha olvidado contarte una _pequeña_ parte de la historia- dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "pequeña".

Alcé las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

\- ¿Y bien?

Ella se recostó en el sofá y tomó aire.

\- Una semana antes de que ocurriese todo… es decir, ya sabes, antes de que él… muriera…- mencionó la última palabra con dolor, sabía que hablar de la muerte del Joker era muy duro para ella. La rubia suspiró y continuó con la historia-: me enfermé. No era nada grave, me daban mareos, empecé a vomitar el desayuno, algunos alimentos que antes adoraba no podía ni probarlos porque me daban nauseas,… Entonces pensé que tal vez podría… estar embarazada- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver por dónde iban los tiros…-. Compré varias pruebas y bueno,… salieron positivas- Harley sonrió con ternura y posó sus pequeñas manos en su hinchado estómago.

 _Harley había vuelto a saltar de la silla para correr al baño y meter la cabeza en el retrete para vomitar lo poco que había comido de su desayuno._

 _El Joker suspiró, para a continuación levantarse de la mesa e ir a ayudar a su novia, a la cual se encontró arrodillada frente al baño, presa de arcadas y náuseas._

 _-Ay, Harley…- suspiró el hombre, antes de arrodillarse detrás de la mujer, agarrando su cabello rubio bicolor con una mano y acariciando su espalda con la otra._

 _Harley se estremeció cuando su estómago volvió a revolverse, haciendo que el vomito subiese una vez más a su garganta._

 _Y así pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos, con la rubia expulsando por la boca todo su desayuno y su pareja detrás, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor._

 _Cuando Harley terminó, agarró un trozo de papel higiénico y se limpió los labios manchados de vómito. Se recostó hacia atrás, cansada por el esfuerzo que acaba de hacer su cuerpo, dejándose caer sobre el fuerte pecho de su amado._

 _\- Oh, bichito, siento que hayas tenido que ver esto…- murmuró la rubia, avergonzada y arrepentida._

 _El Joker colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella._

 _\- Shhh, no seas estúpida…_

 _Cogió una toalla empapada y empezó a refrescar y limpiar con ella el sudor del rostro de la joven._

 _Cuando terminó, Harley se levantó lentamente, se dirigió al lavabo y se lavó los dientes. No podía soportar el sabor a vómito en su boca._

 _Después le dirigió una sonrisa cansada a su pareja._

 _\- Gracias por cuidar de mí, bichito- dijo ella, agradecida, dándole un beso en la mejilla al hombre. Pero éste no se conformó con solo eso y se apoderó de sus labios con un beso salvaje, el cual la rubia no tardó en corresponder._

 _Aquella misma tarde, Harley se encerró en el cuarto de baño, pero esta vez no fue para vomitar, sino para confirmar sus sospechas._

 _Agarró el último test de embarazo y realizó lo que las instrucciones le indicaban._

 _Después, se sentó en el inodoro a aguardar el resultado de las pruebas. Al cabo de cinco minutos, agarró una y miró el resultado. Una pequeña cruz color rosa hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de felicidad y que en sus labios se formase una gran sonrisa. ¡Iba a ser madre!_

 _Agarró uno de los test y salió del aseo, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con su amado acostado en la cama, leyendo un libro._

 _Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, el Joker dejó la lectura para alzar la mirada hacia Harley._

 _\- ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó._

 _Ella sonrió nerviosa._

 _\- Yo… estaba haciendo una cosa- dijo, tratando de contener la felicidad que sentía en aquellos instantes._

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?- inquirió el villano._

 _La rubia no pudo aguantar más la emoción y dio un paso hacia delante._

 _\- Descubrí porqué me he estado sintiendo tan mal estos días, bichito… Yo… ¡estoy embarazada!- anunció, enseñándole la prueba positiva._

 _El Joker se quedó en shock. Sus ojos claros miraron asombrados a la mujer, luego al test, y de nuevo a ella. Se levantó lentamente de la cama y se acercó ella, penetrándola con la mirada._

 _Los brazos del villano envolvieron las caderas de Harley y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo._

 _\- Por fin…- murmuró el Joker en la oreja de la muchacha. Sus manos viajaron hacia el trasero de ella, y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente._

 _\- Lo hemos conseguido, bichito…- susurró la mujer, gimiendo de placer por las caricias de su hombre._

 _El Joker sonrió y alzó a Harley en el aire._

 _\- Has sido una chica muy buena, Harls… Ven con papá…- besó sus labios apasionadamente, mientras seguía sosteniéndola y se encaminó hacia la cama…_

Harley Quinn… ¿Embarazada? Y nada más y nada menos que del fallecido Joker…

Oh Dios mío, ¿qué clase de engendro del mal saldrá de ahí…?

Esto no puede ser verdad… Tiene que estar quedándose conmigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?- repitió ella, con un trozo de hamburguesa en la boca.

\- Tienes que estar de coña…

Ella alzó las cejas.

\- ¿No querías saber que me estaba pasando? Oh vamos, ¿por qué otro motivo estaría comiendo comida basura?

La verdad, tenía sentido. Las nauseas, los antojos, sus más frecuentes cambios de humor,… Incluso el aumento de pecho.

Todos aquellos eran síntomas de embarazo.

Tenía que aceptarlo, Harley estaba diciendo la verdad; iba a tener un bebé. Y yo me sentía extraño, había algo dentro de mí al que no le agradaba la idea… no lo sé, sentía una especie de… ¿dolor en el pecho?

Traté de ignorar aquel extraño sentimiento y le pregunté, con un suspiro:

\- ¿De cuánto estás?

La rubia se encogió de hombros, respondiéndome:

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿No has ido al médico?- pregunté asombrado.

Harley torció el gesto.

\- ¿Al médico? - repitió, soltando una carcajada-. Encanto, yo no necesito un médico, además… toda la ciudad me conoce por ser la novia del señor J, y a él le odian… Aunque no logro entender por qué, mi bichito era un encanto- añadió extrañada.

Rodé los ojos.

\- Oh, sí, él era puro amor- dije, con una voz cargada de sarcasmo-. Puedes cambiarte el nombre, ¿Cuál es tu nombre real?

\- Harleen Quinzel, pero…

Empecé a reírme descontroladamente.

\- ¿Harleen?- repetí entre risas-. ¿Es que acaso tus padres no te querían?

\- No voy a volver a llamarme Harleen, quiero seguir siendo Harley; el nombre que mi bichito eligió para mí.

Asentí.

\- Está bien, puedes cambiarte solo el apellido.

\- ¿Por cuál?

\- ¿Lawton?

\- Arg, es horrible.

\- Es mi apellido- dije, riéndome entre dientes

\- Quería decir original; sí, es muy original- rectificó ella, sonriendo.

Rodé los ojos.

\- No intentes arreglarlo, mujer.

\- ¿Arreglar el qué?

Suspiré.

\- Déjalo, Harls... Lo decía porque si cambiases tu apellido al mío, podríamos fingir que somos un matrimonio, creo que eso te haría las cosas más fáciles; ya sabes, la gente idiota no te pediría explicaciones o…

La cara de la rubia cambió completamente. Su expresión cambió completamente.

\- No puedo hacer eso… Sería una traición a mi bichito… Yo soy y seré siempre suya- una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la mejilla de Harley, la cual ella limpió con rapidez-. Además, ya te dije que pronto me mudaré a otro sitio y…

\- Ah no, no, ni de coña.

\- ¡Soy Harley Quinn y no puedo ser controlada!

\- ¡No es cuestión de controlarte! ¡Soy tu amigo y sólo quiero lo mejor para ti y tu bebé! Estás embarazada y necesitas cuidados especiales, además…

\- ¿Y cómo te crees que hacen las madres solteras?

\- Tienen amigos y familia, Harls.

\- ¿Ah, y yo no? Soy una mujer normal después de todo.

\- Oh, sí, una mujer normal que va por ahí con un bate matando gente; lo típico que hacen las mujeres americanas todos los fines de semana.

Ella rodó los ojos.

\- Mira, es mi vida, es mi hijo, y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Soy libre para elegir.

Suspiré y me senté en el sofá a su lado.

\- Lo sé, pero por una vez en tu vida, podrías dejarte aconsejar. Tengo una hija, Harley, sé cómo cuidar a una embarazada y a un recién nacido. Ya pasé por eso. Vas a necesitar ayuda.

Harley se me quedó mirando fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto que mi bebé y yo estemos bien?

\- Porque eres mi amiga, y eso es lo que hacen los amigos: se preocupan los unos por los otros.

Harley miró al techo y después asintió.

\- Bueno, tiene sentido. Hiedra cuidaba siempre de mí… Ay, Hiedra, cómo la echo de menos. Llevo como tres años sin verla, debería llamarla y…

\- Bueno, no te vayas por las ramas, ¿te quedas?

La rubia sonrió.

\- Puede… me lo pensaré.

Sonreí satisfecho y alcé las cejas.

\- Sé que eso es un sí, carita de muñeca.

Ella rodó los ojos y se dirigió a su cuarto.

\- Sí, sí, como quieras… Si tanto te empeñas en cuidar de mí, podrías ir a por una pizza. Con extra de queso, y… extra de jamón también. ¡Ah! Y unos nachos, tampoco estarían nada mal.

\- ¡Hace como dos horas que comiste!

Harley puso cara de niña buena y colocó ambas manos en su tripa, la cual estaba ligeramente hinchada después de haber comido tanto.

\- Porfaaa, mi bebito tiene hambre.

\- Harleyyyy…

La rubia se acercó a mí y se pegó a mi cuerpo. Podía sentir los huesos de sus costillas en mis abdominales, su estómago,… Incluso sus pechos.

Empecé a ponerme nervioso y la rubia me sonrió coquetamente.

\- ¿Por favor?

\- Está… está bien…

Harley sonrió satisfecha y se dirigió contoneándose hacia el sofá.

* * *

 **N/A: espero que el cap haya sido de vuestro agrado. Dejadme vuestra opinión en un review, pls, los adooooro y siempre sonrío al leerlos 3**

 **Próximo capítulo: Y por esto no me gusta ir al hospital- Viernes 02-09.**

 **Un abrazo ^^**


	4. Nueva familia

**N/A: sí, sí, debería actualizar antes, pero os juro que la semana pasada no tuve tiempo ni de respirar… Además que me bloqueé terminando el cap, tenía las ideas pero no sabía cómo plasmarlas y en fin…**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personitas maravillosas que me dejaron review, sois los mejores en serio ^^**

 _Eydelyn Black_ _:_ **¡muchas gracias! me alegra saber que te gusta cómo escribo ^^ agradezco tu review.**

 _ZH4RA VULTURI SALVATORE_ _:_ **a mí también me encantan Harley y el Joker, por eso trato de meterlo todo lo posible en el Fic ^^ Me cuesta mucho describir los sentimientos/pensamientos/diálogos de Harley, así que me alegra saber que te guste cómo lo hago. Gracias por tu review.**

 _Nina:_ **me alegra que te gustara, a mí también me encanta escribirla así que no dejaré de hacerlo. Gracias por comentar.**

 _Scarlett:_ **me alegra que te guste 3 gracias por dejar coment.**

 _Guest:_ **Thank u soo much :)**

 _Ni la película ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Nueva familia**

\- Date prisa, Harley; tenemos que irnos ya- el moreno apresuró a la rubia, la cual llevaba más de media hora arreglándose en el aseo del piso de Floyd.

Harley solo resopló al oír la voz del hombre, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que arreglarse bien llevaba su tiempo? A ella le gustaba estar siempre perfecta, odiaba que la gente la viera desarreglada. Y cubrirse aquellas horribles ojeras no era tarea fácil.

\- Vaaaaamos, Harley.

La embarazada frunció el ceño y guardó su estuche de maquillaje en el armarito del aseo. Se miró una vez más en el espejo y salió del baño.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que ésta se chocara contra la pared. Le dirigió a Floyd una mirada asesina, el cual la observaba un tanto sorprendido por su repentino enfado.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente impaciente?- gruñó Harley, caminando sobre sus altos tacones negros para coger el bolso.

El moreno caminó detrás de ella y agarró las llaves de su coche, mientras suspiraba.

\- No soy impaciente, cara bonita, pero hay que llegar… puntual- dijo Floyd con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, recalcando la palabra _puntual._

Harley sonrió, pero su sonrisa no tardó mucho en convertirse en una escandalosa risa.

\- Qué gracioso, pero la reina del crimen no necesita ser puntual- replicó ella con aires de superioridad.

\- Puede que la reina del crimen no necesite ser puntual, pero la señora Lawton sí- se burló el moreno.

Los ojos azules de Harley miraron con asco a Floyd, al tiempo que apretaba los puños.

\- ¡Yo no soy una señora!- chilló enfadada. Después se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero-: todavía soy muy joven… Es decir; ¡mírame!- Harley sonrió coquetamente al tiempo que pasaba las manos por su escultural cuerpo. El hombre no iba negarlo, la chica del Joker era una mujer increíblemente preciosa y con un cuerpazo que muchas mujeres soñaban.

Floyd salió del piso con la rubia detrás; ambos se dirigieron al ascensor.

\- Huy, sí, jovencísima. Tú espera a que el crío nazca: te saldrán manchas en la piel, tendrás celulitis, se te caerá el culo, empezarán a salirte arrugas,…

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Kim Kardashian estaba estupenda después de dar a luz!- repuso la rubia, enfadada.

El moreno no pudo evitar soltar una muy sonora carcajada.

\- Tú no eres la Kardashian, encanto.

* * *

-Qué sitio tan feo…- murmuró Harley, mirando en frente a ella el enorme edificio gris ceniza, cubierto de pequeñas ventanas, con un enorme letrero algo viejo que rezaba las palabras Hospital Central.

El moreno bajó del vehículo y fue abrirle la puerta a Harley, la cual posó delicadamente sus caros tacones sobre el asfalto del aparcamiento y se irguió lentamente.

\- Esto es la sanidad pública, encanto- le dijo Floyd, rodando los ojos.

La rubia pareció sorprenderse al escuchar sus palabras.

\- ¿Sanidad pública? ¿Existe? Creía que eso era solo una leyenda.

Esta vez fue Floyd el que se sorprendió al oír a Harley.

\- ¿En qué plante has estado viviendo todos estos años?

\- En la tierra, obvio- respondió Harley, rodando los ojos-. Pero yo… nunca había venido a un sitio así, mi bichito me llevaba a otro lugar, un sitio algo alejado del centro. Decía que tenía los mejores médicos de la ciudad.

\- Oh, ya, la clínica privada- masculló Floyd, suspirando.

Floyd y Harley entraron al edificio, mientras que ésta última recorría con sus curiosos ojos todos los rincones del hospital.

El moreno se acercó a la mesa de recepción, dónde una mujer regordeta con cara de pocos amigos rellenaba algunas hojas al tiempo que hablaba por un teléfono negro que estaba sobre la mesita.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- preguntó con voz monótona, sin alzar la vista para mirarlos.

\- Verá, llamé la semana pasada para…

\- Un minuto- interrumpió la mujer a Floyd-. ¡Escúchame bien, imbécil, me da igual que el paciente se haya vuelto a orinar en la cama, yo no iré a limpiar eso!- chilló la recepcionista al teléfono; dicho esto, colgó y dejó caer el aparto con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Harley, quien había mirado la escena en silencio, le susurró a Floyd con una gran sonrisa:

\- ¡Qué mujer tan amable!- el moreno rodó los ojos. A continuación, la rubia se dirigió a la mujer:- Harley Lawton, encantada.

La recepcionista la miró con cara de asco y suspiró.

\- Ah, Lawton- empezó a buscar en su ordenador-. Llamasteis el otro día para una revisión ginecológica, ¿no?

Floyd asintió.

\- Segunda planta, consulta tres. La doctora Martínez les atenderá pronto.

\- Gracias- dijo el moreno.

\- ¡Que tenga usted un buen día!- exclamó Harley felizmente

\- Oh, cállate, estúpida rubita- respondió malhumorada la mujer.

El moreno suspiró al tiempo que se llevaba a Harley, mientras que ella miraba con asco a la recepcionista.

 **\- Narra Harley-**

¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a hablarme así? ¡Arg, qué asco de sanidad pública!

Para colmo, los tacones empezaban a resultarme muy molestos y tenía nauseas cada vez que me llegaba el olor de la cafetería.

Floyd y yo nos sentamos en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y suspiré aliviada de poder descansar. Tuvimos que subir tropecientas escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba estropeado (maldije una vez más la estúpida sanidad pública), y yo, bueno… No estaba en muy buena forma.

\- Harley, ¿estás bien? Parece que vas a desmayarte- el moreno me miró preocupado, mientras yo no podía dejar de hiperventilar.

\- Yo… necesito hacer más ejercicio- respondí, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Floyd rió por lo bajo. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando la puerta de una de las consultas se abrió y oí mi nombre. Ambos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos allí.

La doctora era una mujer esbelta, de estatura media, con la tez ligeramente oscura y unos enormes ojos almendrados de color marrón. Era guapa, y también sonreía; no como la borde de la recepcionista…

\- Bienvenidos, pueden sentarse en estas dos sillas de aquí. Soy la doctora Martínez, un gusto- la mujer me estrechó la mano y acto seguido hizo lo mismo con Floyd-. Así que usted es la señora Lawton, ¿cierto?

\- No me llame señora, no soy tan vieja como para eso- refunfuñé.

\- Haaaarley…

\- ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! ¿Este te parece el cuerpo de una señora?  
\- Harley, siéntate y estate quietecita.

Me senté de nuevo en la silla y miré a Floyd enfadada, cruzando los brazos bajo de pecho; mientras, la doctora reía.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿señorita Lawton está mejor?

Sonreí satisfecha.

\- Mejor.

La latina dejó escapar otra risilla.

\- Está bien, señorita Lawton. Bueno, ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita?

El moreno y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

\- ¿La recepcionista con la que hablé por teléfono no le comentó nada?- inquirió Floyd, con las cejas levantadas.

\- ¿Brenda? No, no me dijo nada- respondió la doctora, rodando los ojos y dejando escapar un bufido-. Ella… es una mujer de pocas palabras.

\- Y muy borde- murmuré por lo bajo.

Martínez rió de nuevo y Floyd suspiró. Me gustaba la doctora, era muy agradable y reía mucho.

\- Estamos aquí porque ella está embarazada- explicó el moreno.

La mujer apartó la vista de él y me miró a mí, sonriendo.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿ha venido a su primer control prenatal?

Asentí y la mujer tecleó algunas palabras en su ordenador. Después volvió a posar en mí sus ojos.

\- Empezaré realizándote una historia clínica completa, ¿de acuerdo?

 **\- Narra Floyd-**

La consulta había ido estupendamente hasta que la doctora empezó a hacerle preguntas a Harley cuyas respuestas no quería saber. ¿Qué coño me importaba a mí la última vez que había follado con el Joker? Y lo peor de todo es que no solo yo estaba incómodo: las coloradas mejillas de Harley indicaban que ella también lo estaba.

Después de incontables preguntas vergonzosas, llegó por fin la última

\- ¿Has tenido abortos o embarazos anteriores?

La reacción de Harley ante la pregunta me sorprendió: noté como su mirada se entristecía y ella bajaba la cabeza, suspirando con tristeza.

\- Tuve cuatro abortos- murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Miré a la rubia sorprendido. ¿Había estado embarazada antes? ¿Y cuatro veces? ¿Cuándo?

La doctora también pareció sorprenderse, pero mantuvo un semblante serio.

\- Bueno… que haya perdido cuatro bebés no significa que este lo pierda también, ¿de acuerdo? Si sigue mis pautas no habrá ningún problema- Martínez trató de tranquilizar a Harley con sus palabras, pero ésta solo le dio una sonrisa triste-. Bien, ahora necesito que te quedes en ropa interior para el examen físico.

La rubia asintió y se incorporó de la silla; acto seguido empezó a quitarse la ropa, doblando cada prenda y dejándola en un pequeño montón al lado de la camilla.

Se colocó junto al metro, el cual marcó el ciento sesenta centímetros. Me resultaba extraño que Harley fuese tan pequeña, ya que casi siempre la veía sobre tacones.

Después la doctora la guió hasta la báscula. Cuando Harley se subió, la médica frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Pasa algo, doctora?- preguntó, algo preocupada.

\- Su peso es demasiado bajo, debería tratar de subir unos cinco kilos al menos antes de llegar al segundo trimestre.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¿Cinco kilos?- repitió; por su tono de voz pude percibir que no le agradaba demasiado la idea de aumentar su peso.

La doctora Martínez rió un poco.

\- Bueno, en comparación con la media de diez kilos que suelen aumentar las mujeres durante el embarazo, cinco kilos no es nada- dijo ella divertida.

Harley bajó la mirada hacia los números que marcaban la báscula y dejó escapar un bufido.

\- Dios mío…- susurró entre dientes.

 **\- Narra Harley-**

Después de que la doctora terminara de hacerme todas las pruebas, me senté de nuevo en la silla junto a Floyd. Creo que él ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia, ya que continuaba con la mirada fija en su móvil.

La doctora también tomó asiento frente a nosotros y tecleó algo en su ordenador. No sabía por qué, pero me sentía intranquila, como si algo malo fuese a ocurrirle al bebé. Traté de apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente: si algo estuviese mal, la doctora me lo habría dicho… ¿No? ¡Claro que me lo habría dicho! ¡Es su trabajo!

Trataba de convencerme a mí misma, pero no podía. Antes de darme cuenta ya había pronunciado la pregunta que tanto me preocupaba:

\- ¿Está bien el bebé?- pregunté. Sentí que mi voz sonaba temblorosa, un dolor me oprimía el pecho.

La doctora Martínez dejó de teclear y alzó la vista hacia mí. Me sonrió amablemente:

\- Bueno, no puedo estar del todo segura hasta realizarle una ecografía, pero las pruebas indica que está todo bien, todo correcto…

\- Y yo que me alegro- susurró el moreno divertido, alzando la vista del móvil y sonriéndome.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa.

\- Deberías mejorar tus chistes- murmuré burlona.

Él rió entre dientes.

-… ahora sólo queda realizarle una analítica y…

Me había distraído hablando con Floyd y no le había prestado atención a lo que la doctora continuó diciendo, pero cuando la palabra _analítica_ llegó a mis oídos me estremecí.

\- ¿A… analítica?- tragué saliva y miré con miedo a la doctora. No soportaba las agujas, nunca lo hice; hacen que me sienta mareada, es algo que me pasa desde pequeña.

Ella ignoró el nerviosismo de mi voz y empezó a cubrir unos papeles.

\- Sí, se la harán en la consulta siete, en esta misma planta. Le llamarán en unos veinte minutos. Sólo tienen que entregar esto- entonces alzó la vista y me entregó el pequeño papel que había cubierto.

\- Está bien, muchas gracias- dijo el moreno, poniéndose de pie y girándose hacia la puerta-. Vamos, Harls.

Tragué saliva otra vez, sentía que el estómago se me encogía y la garganta se me secaba, incluso me dolía la cabeza.

\- Sí, sí, ya voy…- murmuré- Muchas gracias- traté de sonreírle a la doctora y después salí de la consulta con Floyd detrás.

* * *

 **\- Narra Harley-**

\- ¿Y me avisará cuando me vaya a clavar la aguja, verdad?- las palabras salieron de mi boca atropelladamente, estaba aterrada viendo como la enfermera sacaba varios botecitos de cristal alargados de los cajones y los colocaba sobre la mesa. Si ya me sentía intranquila viendo los botes, cuando vi la aguja casi salgo corriendo-. ¿No… no me va a pinchar con… eso? ¿Verdad?

La enfermera alzó la vista y me miró divertida.

\- Claro, es solo una aguja, no tiene por qué tremerle, señora.

Rodé los ojos; empezaba a sentirme ofendida que me llamasen señora cada dos por tres. ¿No ven que tengo solo veintiséis años? ¡Señora sería si tuviese cuarenta, y aún me queda!

\- No me llame señora…- murmuré entre dientes, ganándome risas por parte de Floyd-. Y eso… eso no es una aguja, ¡eso es un arpón! No sé a qué clase de personas… o animales pincha usted, ¡pero a mí me clava eso en el brazo y lo atraviesa entero!

La enfermera empezó a reírse.

\- Es usted muy divertida. Bien, ahora necesito que estire el brazo y…

\- ¿Usted acaba de escucharme? Además, ya me estoy mareando solo de verla, como se le ocurra acercármela…- tragué saliva, sentía la boca encharcada.

\- Harley, deja trabajar a la enfermera- suspiró el moreno.

La mujer parecía ignorar mis advertencias y colocó dos bandas alrededor de mi codo, haciendo que la vena se hinchase, cosa que me hizo sentir todavía peor.

Mi cuerpo se tensó entero cuando la enferma empezó a acercárseme con la aguja, y mi dolor de estómago empezó a aumentar.

La mujer clavó la aguja y sentí que todo empezaba a darme vueltas y la comida subía a mi garganta.

\- Voy a vomitar, voy a vomitar…

Floyd suspiró.

\- No seas tan exagerada, mujer, deja a la enfermera hacer su trabajo.

Mi estómago se revolvió de nuevo.

\- Necesito un cubo o algo, Floyd…

La enfermera me echó una rápida mirada.

\- Relájese, ya casi está lleno el último bote.

Miré a mi brazo y vi como la sangre llenaba el bote. Entonces no pude soportarlo más. La comida subió de golpe a mi garganta y vomité en el piso, moviendo el brazo bruscamente, lo cual provocó que la aguja desgarrara mi piel y la sangre se desparramara sobre la mesa.

Alcé la cabeza lentamente cuando la comida dejó de salir de mi boca.

\- Te dije que me trajeras un cubo- murmuré con voz débil, mirando enfadada al moreno.

\- Yo… lo siento- susurró él, sin todavía poder salir de su asombro.

La enfermera terminó de limpiar la sangre de la mesa y empezó a esterilizar las agujas. Me pasó una gasa y me indicó que presionase la pequeña herida que tenía en el brazo.

\- Estire el otro brazo.

\- ¿Para qué?

La enfermera suspiró.

\- Le sacaré sangre de ese, hay que llenar el último bote.

Sentí de nuevo el sabor del vómito en mi boca.

* * *

 **\- Narra Floyd-**

Abandonamos el edificio y empecé a conducir camino a casa de mi ex mujer, para recoger a Zoe.

Harley iba un tanto adormilada después de que la enfermera le inyectara un tranquilizante por lo nerviosa que se había puesto con el segundo pinchazo.

\- Mmm… tengo sueño- murmuró la rubia, apoyando la cabeza en el cinturón, tratando de encontrar una postura que le resultase cómoda para dormir.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y seguí conduciendo.

\- Mmm… ¿Floyd?

Miré de reojo a la rubia, quien miraba la autopista a través de la ventana.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Este no es el camino que lleva a casa- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vamos a casa de mi ex mujer…

Harley alzó la cabeza y la giró hacia mí, mirándome con ojos curiosos.

\- ¿Por qué vamos allí?

\- Voy a recoger a Zoe.

\- ¿Quién es Zoe?

A veces mi relación con Harley me resultaba muy extraña: éramos amigos, pero a la vez no sabíamos nada el uno del otro. Ella no sabía ni siquiera el nombre de mi hija, es más, sabía que tenía una hija por pura casualidad; ella tampoco mencionó nunca que estuvo embarazada, ni siquiera podía imaginarme que ella quería tener descendencia.

\- Ella es… mi hija.

\- Ahhhh, ¿se llama Zoe? Es bonito. ¿Por qué no sueles hablarme de ella?- no lo decía en tono de reproche, sino más bien como si estuviera interesándose en saber más de mí.

\- Bueno, no solemos hablar mucho de estos temas, supongo… yo tampoco sabía que tú y él buscabais un niño.

Ella suspiró con tristeza y colocó las manos en su abdomen.

\- Sí, bueno… él y yo estuvimos casi un año y medio buscando un hijo… pero, por unas cosas o otras siempre terminaba perdiéndolo…

\- ¿Estás bien? Siento habértelo preguntado… Lo siento, yo…

Ella me sonrió.

\- No importa, tú eres mi amigo, ¿no? Pregunta lo que quieras. Además, creo que… me hace falta hablar de esto.

\- ¿Cuándo fueron los otros…embarazos?

\- Mmm… el primero fue antes de ir a prisión. El segundo fue…. fue unos días antes de ser encarcelada; luego...

Aparté la vista de la transitada carretera y la miré sorprendido.

\- ¿Formaste parte del Escuadrón estando preñada? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Waller? ¡Podrías haberte ahorrado formar parte de aquello!

\- Ya no recuerdas como era Waller, ¿no? Si llega a saber que estaba embarazada me practicaría ella misma el aborto. Prefería mantenerlo en secreto

\- Eso fue una verdadera locura, Harley…

\- Bueno, tampoco tenía otra opción… Al menos esa vez no fue culpa de mi cuerpo perderlo, supongo…

Suspiré y volví a centrar la vista en la carretera.

\- Tengo miedo…

\- Harley, la doctora ha dicho que si sigues sus indicaciones no habrá problemas…

\- ¡Siempre dicen eso, Floyd, siempre! ¡Y ya lo intentamos cuatro veces! Si esta vez lo pierdo, yo…

\- No vas a perderlo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Mi mujer… ella también tuvo varios antes…. antes de tener a Zoe.

\- ¿Cuántos?

\- No los conté, prefería no hacerlo. Sólo me importaba estar ahí para ella.

\- Debías ser un marido increíble… ¿Por qué os divorciasteis?

\- Digamos que las cosas se pusieron feas y… bueno, no encajábamos.

\- ¿Fue porque empezaste a trabajar como asesino a sueldo?

Aparqué el vehículo en la acera, frente al oscuro portal del edificio donde ella vivía, ignorando la pregunta de la rubia.

\- Bien, iré a por Zoe. Tú quédate aquí, volveré en unos minutos.

Harley asintió, bostezó y cerró los ojos.

* * *

\- Es muy guapa, papá- la voz de la pequeña hija de Floyd era prácticamente un susurro, no quería despertar a la rubia que dormía en el sofá-. ¿Es tu novia?

\- ¿Qué? No, no; ella es sólo una amiga.

\- Pero el bebé es tuyo.

\- ¿Qué bebé?

\- Su bebé.

Floyd se dio la vuelta y miró a su hija con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste que ella estaba embarazada?

\- Ella lo dijo. ¿Por qué? ¿Querías ocultármelo?

\- No, hija, claro que no. Pensaba hablar con ella y decírtelo después, me sorprendió que ya lo supieras.

\- Bueno… Pero si es tu amiga, ¿por qué va a tener un bebé tuyo?

\- No es mío, ella tenía novio, Zoe.

\- ¿Y dónde está su novio?

Floyd suspiró. Zoe era muy curiosa.

\- Él murió.

La morena se quedó un rato en silencio. Miró con tristeza a Harley, que continuaba dormida, con las manos sobre su abdomen.

\- Entonces podríais intentarlo.

\- ¿Intentar qué?

\- Ser pareja.

\- A mí no me gusta Harley.

\- ¿Seguro? A veces la miras como mirabas a mamá.

Se produjo un silencio en la sala, que fue interrumpido por el timbre del horno, indicando que la pizza ya estaba lista.

\- Serán imaginaciones tuyas, hija. Anda, ve a despertar a Harley y dile que venga a cenar, yo iré poniendo la mesa.

La pequeña morena se acercó al sofá, dónde la rubia dormitaba. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y zarandeó delicadamente su hombro.

Harley frunció el ceño, bostezó y se irguió en el sofá.

\- Mi padre dijo que la cena ya estaba lista

La rubia sonrió y asintió.

\- Gracias por avisarme, Zoe- dijo Harley, irguiéndose del sofá-. ¿Vamos?- le tendió una mano a la morena. Ésta no dudó en agarrársela, y sonrió también.

Las dos muchachas caminaron de la mano hasta la cocina y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios.

\- ¡Pizza!- gritó la pequeña emocionada, agarrando un trozo.

La rubia y el moreno sonrieron ante lo feliz que se veía la pequeña.

\- ¿Después de cenar puedes pintarme las uñas?- pidió Zoe a Harley, haciendo que ella sonriese-. Es que papá no sabe hacerlo bien…

\- ¡Hey!

\- Papá, lo siento, pero no sabes...

La ojiazul le echó una mirada burlona a Floyd.

\- ¿Te importa si lo hago mañana, cielo? Hoy estoy muy cansada y seguramente no lo haga bien.

Zoe asintió sonriendo y continuó comiendo la pizza.

Harley notó una sensación de calidez en el pecho. ¿Aquello era lo que se sentía al formar parte de una familia?

Harley se acostó en la cama mirando al techo. Se subió la camisa y deslizó las manos desde sus costillas hasta su vientre.

El bebé empezaba a notarse. Ella al menos lo notaba, y con eso le era suficiente. Aún le parecía increíble tener una vida creciendo en su interior.

Ojalá él estuviese allí… Ojalá pudiese ver crecer a su hijo o hija.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

 _-Te amo, bichito- susurró Harley, sintiendo los cálidos labios de su amado besando y succionando su cuello. Sabía que le quedarían moratones y rojeces, pero no le preocupaba. No era nada que no pudiera cubrirse con un poco de maquillaje-. Y amo a nuestro bebé._

 _Las manos del Joker viajaron al abdomen de la rubia y lo acarició lenta y delicadamente. A continuación viajaron a sus caderas, acercándola más a él y presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella._

 _Él gruñó, giró a Harley y la empujó suavemente para acostarla en la cama. Se colocó encima de ella, con cuidado de no lastimarla, y empezó a besar su pecho, a medida que iba desabrochando su blusa._

 _\- ¿Señor Jota...? ¿No se nos hace tarde ya para ir al club?_

 _El hombre dejó de succionar su cuello y agachó la cabeza para susurrarle al oído:_

 _\- No iremos…_

 _Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y Harley no pudo evitar retener el gemido de placer que se escapó de entre sus labios._

 _No quería dejarse llevar, no aún, quería saber por qué él no quería ir al club. Siempre iban todos los viernes por la noche, todos, y aquello le resultaba muy, muy extraño._

 _\- ¿Y eso?_

 _El Joker tomó una respiración profunda._

 _\- No es un buen ambiente para ti._

 _\- ¿Por qué no?_

 _\- Estás embarazada._

 _Harley se sorprendió de oír aquello. Él estaba tratando de protegerla, de cuidarla. No pudo evitar sonreír._

 _\- ¡Oh, bichito, eres tan tierno!- juntó sus labios con los de él en un beso salvaje._

 _El Joker mordió el labio inferior de ella. Harley rió al sentir la punzada de dolor. Adoraba cuando hacía eso, la encendía todavía más._

 _Se separaron lentamente y se miraron con lujuria a los ojos. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y agitadas._

 _\- Espera aquí…- masculló él, levantándose de la cama_

 _\- ¿Bichito? ¿Dónde vas? ¡Hey!- Harley se cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño al ver que el señor Jota no le prestaba atención y se iba de la habitación_

 _Al poco rato, el Joker volvió con una pequeña cajita plateada en sus manos. Se la entregó._

 _Los ojos azules de Harley brillaron._

 _\- ¿Es para mí?_

 _\- Has sido una buena chica…- a continuación, empezó a reírse de manera espeluznante._

 _La rubia sonrió y abrió la caja._

 _En su interior encontró una pulsera de oro blanco, con algunos pequeños diamantes que centelleaban a la luz de las velas._

 _\- Oh, bichito, es preciosa… Gracias- Harley saltó a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuerte. El Joker tardó en reaccionar ante la repentina muestra de afecto de la chica; al hacerlo, la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos._

Harley se había quedado mirando su pulsera. Le recordaba tanto a él…

Sus ojos estaban otra vez llenos de lágrimas. Echaba mucho de menos a su bichito, y su extrema sensibilidad debido al embarazo no le ayudaba.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Harley alzó la vista y sus azules ojos se encontraron con unos enormes y brillantes orbes oscuros.

\- Sí… Claro- la rubia le sonrió a Zoe, tratando de demostrarle a ella (y a sí misma) que no pasaba nada.

\- Estabas llorando.

Harley se encogió de hombros y rió sin ganas.

\- Supongo que son las hormonas del embarazo

\- ¿No lo echas de menos?

\- ¿A quién?

\- A… tu novio. Papá me lo contó.

El rostro de Harley se entristeció ligeramente.

\- Demasiado, lo extraño demasiado.

Zoe se acercó a ella y la abrazó, colocando su cabeza en su pecho.

Harley sonrió y besó la pequeña cabeza de la niña, mientras otra lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Se quedaron un rato abrazadas, hasta que la rubia alzó la cabeza.

\- ¿Te diviertes?- le preguntó al moreno, alzando la ceja.

Floyd rió y Zoe miró a su padre.

\- ¿No te unes al abrazo?- le preguntó la pequeña.

\- No creo que Harley me deje- respondió burlonamente.

\- Tonto…- murmuró Harley, rodando los ojos, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

Floyd se sentó en la cama y beso la frente de su hija, mientras ella sonreía, sentándose en el regazo de Harley y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

La rubia besó la mejilla de él y colocó su cabeza en su hombro. Floyd no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Aunque lo hayas perdido a él, tienes una nueva familia- murmuró Zoe, mirando a la ojiazul.

Harley sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

 **N/A: Dioooos, creo que valió la pena la espera porque éste sin duda es el capítulo más largo que he escrito.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un lindo review, me encantan vuestros comments y me motivan mucho a escribir ^^**

 **Ah, y quería comentaros una cosa… Dentro de unos cuantos caps aparecerá el resto del Escuadrón Suicida. Más o menos tengo una idea para reunirlos, pero no estoy muy convencida, me gustaría saber qué opináis vosotrxs, si queréis darme alguna idea o así, es bienvenida xD tal vez si me gusta la incluya incluso en el Fic, así que si queréis, ya sabéis.**

 **El próximo capítulo va a ser bastante dramático (o eso intentaré). Ya tengo casi la mitad escrito y espero terminarlo para el fin de semana.**

 **Empezaré a trabajar en un One-shoot de Harley Quinn y el Joker (o tal vez una historia de pocos caps, no sé aún) y próximamente me pondré a escribir el siguiente capítulo de iBaby.**

 **Un abrazo amores ^^**


End file.
